generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten
"The Forgotten" is the tenth episode of season one of Generator Rex and the tenth of the overall series. It debuted on September 17, 2010. Overview Rex and Six try to retrieve an info-rich disk that's stashed inside an EVO-plagued city known as the Bug Jar. Plot A Providence ship is being chased through a stormy night by a pair of fighter jets, apparently the owners of a data rod team, led by Captain Calan, just stole. The carrier contains information that will allow Providence to predict what kind of EVOs people will turn into, thus allowing effective strategies to be put into place ahead of time. As they make their way back to base they are forced to make a detour over the Bug Jar to rid them of their pursuers. While successful something inside the Bug Jar shoots them down and they crashland inside. attempts to lose two enemy ships by flying over the Bug Jar.]] The Bug Jar was once Kiev, Ukraine but has been long since sealed off from the rest of the world via a one-way force field. During the Nanite Event, earth's magnetic field focused a massive amount of nanites into the city, turning nearly all living things residing there into EVOs. Rex, Six, and Bobo are sent to retrieve the data, and any survivors of the crew (with Holiday giving Rex a secret task of collecting samples, with the promise of a dinner date with Rex). Rex is sent into the Bug Jar while Bobo and Six hover outside the dome. Rex finds the data carrier hanging from a post with no survivors or the ship anywhere to be seen. After Six and Bobo are downed by the EVO seen earlier, they are swarmed by EVOs led by a faceless, four-armed EVO. After escaping the onslaught, Rex and the others meet up with two of the Providence crew members, who are none too pleased with Rex's carefree nature about the data-disc's retrieval. They lead Rex and Six to a site where the faceless EVO (whom they call NoFace) is forcing Captain Calan to repair the downed ship, using a form of telepathy to communicate with and control the other EVOs. and Beasly shoot after an EVO.]] After a struggle, Rex and the others manage to make contact with Holiday and make their way to a long abandoned hotel for extraction. NoFace leads another charge against Rex and the group, waging on the eventual rescue that will be arriving shortly. However, Rex manages to use Holiday's sample collector to disable and escape with the rescue team, leaving NoFace and his brood still trapped in the city. Back at Providence Headquarters, Rex pretends to have lost the data-disc to tick off White Knight, earning recognition from the crew he saved. Holiday is happy to see Rex and the others safe, even if Rex did not manage to collect samples for her. She mentions it meant everything to her--except a date. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes